


Plastic Doll

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Series: The Plastic Series [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Based on a Lady Gaga Song, Bottom Peter Parker, Coming Untouched, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, SSBB Kinkmas, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery, Songfic, Top Steve Rogers, Training, service top steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: “Oh, speaking of kids, this” Tony said, leaning over to run his fingers through the young man’s hair, “is my baby boy, Peter.” The boy - Peter - leaned into the touch and looked up at Tony. “Why don’t you say hi to Mr. Rogers, baby?”Peter nodded slightly before turning to look at Steve. “Hi, Mr. Rogers,” he whispered.Steve had to stifle the groan that was just begging to come out. The sound of the boy’s soft, delicate voice went straight to his dick and there was no way that this was gonna go down well. “Hi, Peter. It’s nice to meet you,” Steve smiled, trying to not concentrate on the delicious blush that was creeping up Peter’s neck.“It’s nice to meet you too, sir,” Peter replied quietly.When Steve went to make a truce with his rival, Tony Stark, he never expected to get a little something extra out of the deal.Peter Parker had been Tony's and Tony's alone for years. He never expected to be offered out like the rest of the boys. This was never part of the deal. Mr. Stark promised.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark (mentioned)
Series: The Plastic Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077221
Comments: 38
Kudos: 177
Collections: SSBB Kinkmas 2020





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> OK so here is Chapter 1 of entry number 2 for SSBB's Kinkmas 2020 :D My second prompt was Slavery (which I kinda fought for, since I already had this idea based off of Plastic Doll by Lady Gaga - CHROMATICA IS EVERYTHING)
> 
> This is a load of self-indulgent tosh as usual, but isn't all fanfiction? Even though I wrote this for me, I really hope y'all out there enjoy it! There is rape and very very dubious consent in this... It is not all happy and fluffy! BE WARNED!
> 
> Thank you to Harishe for beta reading this as usual, but especially huge thanks as this was an absolute beast!! It was only supposed to be a oneshot with a wee bit of back story with some smut and my brain went on 10k of craziness! I'm sorry, I love you, you're my favourite hooman!!
> 
> Chapter 2 tomorrow and Chapter 3 to be posted the day after!

Steve Rogers rode up in the elevator slightly nervously. Sure, he was invited - he wouldn’t have got in if he wasn’t - but he wasn’t sure how gracious the invite truly was. When he had taken over as head of the Irish family of New York (his successor, victim of a terrible ‘accident’) he decided that he wanted to do things properly and with as little bloodshed as possible for his people. And there was only one thing holding him back. 

The Italians.

The Italians and Irish had always had some kind of feud going on, reaching back as far as when the families first emerged. He knew it was going to be difficult, but he was determined to make it happen. With him finally taking charge, a lot of the family of old was either dead or missing. This was his chance to do it. All he needed to do was get a sit down with the Italian head and talk it out (he hoped). 

It was fortunate that his best friend, James Baranov (Bucky to his friends) was the head of the Russian leg of it all and was already close with the Italians. So Bucky had done Steve a solid and managed to get him a meeting. So here he was, flying up the elevator to Stark’s Penthouse, where the man was throwing one of his ‘small get-togethers’ and his invite had been extended. 

Prior to the meeting, there had been a mutually agreed upon ceasefire. And both men knew that any breaking of this respite would start an all-out war. So, while Steve was carrying - he always was - he wasn’t planning on using it. It was just him, Dugan and a party full of Italians. 

Some would say this was a pretty stupid plan, but Steve liked to take a risk.

When the elevator doors opened, Steve couldn’t believe the sight before him. The room was the epitome of luxurious and there was gold  _ everywhere _ . The room was full of men (and a few women) that Steve knew as either members or associates of Stark and they were all at varying stages of inebriation. Steve also noticed a few faces from the Russian sect and as he picked a glass off of a passing tray, he raised it in greeting. While he wanted to give them a proper greeting, he knew that he needed to find the party host first.

As he scanned the room, he realized that he was surrounded by a lot of very young, half-dressed men.  _ Boys, they were boys. _ They were either carrying trays of drinks, spread out around the room on small pedestals, or draped over a party guest. It was a well-known fact within the criminal underworld that Stark dealt in human trafficking and prostitution, but to see it so openly was a little bit of a shock to Steve. 

It didn’t take Steve long to find the man in question. Tony Stark was sat, surrounded by his security detail, and he was obviously deep in a conversation with one of New York’s Senators. Steve made his way slowly across the room, shaking hands with people as he passed, always keeping one eye on Stark. As he made his way through the crowd, he realised that many of the young boys tried to catch his eye, but that wasn't what he was here for. 

Steve watched as the senator and Stark shook hands, the senator leaving to join the rest of the party. Steve noticed that no one else was trying to get the host's attention and took his chance. He crossed the room and as he came to a stop in front of the man’s security, his eyes locked on the person to Stark’s right; a young man who could only be described as perfection. As Steve made his presence noticed, the young man looked up and all the air was punched out of Steve’s lungs. Big, brown, doe-like eyes locked on his for the briefest of moments before the boy dropped his gaze, his chestnut curls flopping delicately over his forehead. If Steve had had enough time to focus on the moment, he may have properly registered the slight blush on the kid’s cheeks.

“Rogers!” Tony boomed, “Steve. Can I call you Steve?” he asked as he stood and held out his hand for Steve to shake.

Steve shook the offered hand with a polite smile. “Thanks for the invite, Stark. And Steve is just fine.” 

“Tony,” Tony corrected, holding his hand out for Steve to take a seat. “If we want this whole thing to work, I think we should definitely start on a first-name basis.”

“I agree. And I’m glad we could do this,” Steve said, trying to give Tony his full attention, but his eyes kept travelling to the boy kneeling at Tony’s feet.

“Of course,” Tony agreed.” Usually, I wouldn’t even think about this, but since you got rid of that Murphy motherfucker and the rest of his brood… well, maybe it’s finally time for us to all work together.”

They continued their obligatory small talk while Tony called one of his other boys over to bring them drinks. Throughout their conversation, Steve’s eyes kept drifting over to the boy on the floor. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t help it. At one point, he was sure Tony noticed, but the man just continued on with whatever he was talking about.

“Oh, I haven’t introduced you properly,” Tony said. He pointed at the two men standing closeby. “We have James Rhodes, Rhodey, and Harold Hogan, Happy. They act like security, but really they are just my closest friends. I brought them into this the minute Howard was killed. I couldn’t do any of this without them.”

Rhodey turned and laughed. “Don’t go getting all sentimental on us now, Tones. You’re supposed to be the tough guy.” 

Tony barked out a laugh. “Yeah, I guess I am. Aw fuck it! We’re making friends! You get what I mean, don’t you, Steve.”

“Course, I have the same kind of relationship with Bucky, we just happened to be born to different families.”

Tony gave Steve a menacing grin. “Ah yes, Baranov. He’s a vicious one, isn’t he.” 

“He is indeed. Was always like that, even when we were kids.”

“Oh, speaking of kids, this” Tony said, leaning over to run his fingers through the young man’s hair, “is my baby boy, Peter.” The boy - Peter - leaned into the touch and looked up at Tony. “Why don’t you say hi to Mr. Rogers, baby?”

Peter nodded slightly before turning to look at Steve. “Hi, Mr. Rogers,” he whispered. 

Steve had to stifle the groan that was just begging to come out. The sound of the boy’s soft, delicate voice went straight to his dick and there was no way that this was gonna go down well. “Hi, Peter. It’s nice to meet you,” Steve smiled, trying to not concentrate on the delicious blush that was creeping up Peter’s neck. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, sir,” Peter replied quietly. 

Tony leaned over and ruffled Peter’s hair. “Such a polite boy,” he muttered, pressing a kiss into Peter’s hair, “Daddy trained you well.” Peter leaned over and rested his head against Tony’s thigh and Tony started running his fingers through the curls. Whilst Tony continued talking, he noticed that Steve’s eyes were on Peter. “Peter, baby, why don’t you go and get me and Mr. Rogers another drink.”

Peter looked up and nodded with a sweet smile. As he stood, Steve’s eyes couldn’t help but rake over his body; he was slim, but muscled in the most perfect way. Steve couldn’t help but watch the most enticing ass he’d ever seen bounce away. An ass that was covered by the smallest, tightest pair of shiny red and gold shorts known to man.  _ Seriously _ , Steve was zoning in just to see whether they were really there or painted on! Steve continued to watch, imagining exactly what it would be like to peel those shorts down over Peter’s long legs and bury his face between the cheeks of that peach.

When Peter was out of sight, Steve snapped out of it and turned his attention back to Tony, who was watching him with a smirk. Knowing what he knew about Anthony Stark, Steve wasn’t sure whether he had just ruined his chance for a truce or partnership. He started sputtering apologies, trying to find any way to deflect from the fact that he had been very obviously ogling Tony’s… well, whatever he was, he was important.

“He is beautiful, isn’t he?” Tony asked calmly. Well actually, he wasn’t asking, he was stating a fact with an inflexion on the end. 

“He is, Tony. You’re a very lucky man,” Steve replied.

“Yes, I am,” Tony smiled smugly. “I like to keep him by my side. All my other boys are available for anyone to have for a very reasonable price.” Both men laughed together at that. Stark’s prices were anything but reasonable, but every one of them was more than worth it. “But not Peter. No, he’s mine and mine only…”

Steve nodded and kept his expression as blank as possible. He didn’t want to show any disappointment. He just couldn’t. 

“Until now.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Steve wasn’t sure he had heard Tony correctly. 

“I can see how you look at him, Steve. Well, everyone looks at him like that but they don’t get to touch.” Tony looked up to Steve with a smile. “I’m in a generous mood, so in a gesture of goodwill, how about I let you have a night with Peter?”

“Tony, what? I mean, that sounds… incredible, but that’s really not what we’re here for today. What about our negotiations…”

“Fuck all of that for a minute, Steve. How about this. You can take Peter for the night. When you bring him back tomorrow, we’ll have a proper sit down without all of this -” Tony gestured to the party, “- around us.”

“But Tony…” Steve began, only to be cut off by Tony. 

“No, Steve. Look, from what I’ve heard about you, you’re not like the other men in this game. Ruthless when you need to be, yes. But you’re not a complete ass. I’m gonna trust my baby with you for the night.”

Steve stared at Tony for a moment, trying to get a read on the man. Luckily for him, Tony wore every thought and emotion on his face. Steve could tell that Tony was serious. Before Steve could answer or say anything, Tony pointed out towards the crowd. Steve watched as Peter walked across the room and the crowd just parted around him like the red sea. No one went near him. Steve realised just how much of a privilege this would be, but it was probably also a test. And fuck was it one hell of a fucking test. 

As Steve’s mind pondered it all, Peter returned to them and handed Steve his drink with a nervous smile before handing Tony his and taking his seat back at Tony’s feet. 

Even though Steve hadn’t actually responded, Tony looked at Peter with a soft smile. “You’re gonna go home with Mr. Rogers tonight, baby.” 

Peter’s eyes grew impossibly wider at Tony’s words. “Um… Mr. Stark?”

“Shhh, it’s ok,” Tony cooed, trying to calm the boy. “Steve is gonna look after you, ok? And I’d like you to be a good boy and look after Steve too. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

Peter nodded and turned to look at Steve. The older man gave Peter a nice, genuine smile; it was soft and something that he hoped would reassure the boy that he was gonna be in safe hands. When he saw Peter’s shoulders relax slightly, he knew he got it right. 

“Go and enjoy the rest of the party, Steve, I know you have some people you’d like to see. Come back here when you want to leave and I’ll have Peter ready for you.”

“Thanks, Tony.” Steve stood and they shook hands. Steve then looked down at Peter, then back to Tony as if he were asking permission. Tony gave a little nod and Steve kneeled down beside Peter. “I’ll see you later, Peter, ok?” he said softly, brushing his thumb over Peter’s cheek. 

“I’ll… I’ll see you later, Mr. Rogers,” Peter replied. 

Peter watched as the tall,  _ huge _ man walked away. He tried his best to hold himself together, but it was a struggle. This was new. This was something that he didn’t think would ever happen. He had been with Tony for years and the man had never let anyone else near him. 


	2. The Back Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Peter Parker find himself trapped at Tony's side?

When Peter was very young, both his parents had been killed in a plane crash, leaving him alone. He had been sent to live with his uncle and aunt, which was kinda nice; he knew them, they weren’t complete strangers, but they weren’t his parents. He was put in therapy almost immediately, and he wasn’t that excited to sit and talk to the strange lady about his parents and how he was feeling, but Ben and May said it would make him feel better. It didn’t. Not really. But the toys were cool. As time went on, the frequency of the sessions lowered, but he still went at least once a month.

When he was 9 years old, one Saturday, he really didn’t want to go to his therapy session. He and Ben yelled about it for a long time, but Ben wouldn’t listen to him, he kept telling Peter that he had no choice in the matter. Peter stormed off and shut himself in his bedroom while Ben shouted that Peter had 20 minutes to come out or Ben would come in and drag him out. 

Peter sat on his bed filled with so much anger toward the man. He was fine. He didn’t need the therapy anymore. He was doing great in school, he was happy, there was no need for it. But Ben just seemed to think that he was always right, like it didn’t matter what the kid thought. 

Peter was so angry that he quickly found a backpack and packed as much as he could before quietly opening his window and started his descent down the fire escape. He knew that this was a stupid plan, he really did, but he was just so angry at that time that he wanted to scare his uncle, make him think about what he had done. 

As soon as his feet touched the concrete, Peter started running. He didn’t want to be found too easily, so he made sure he didn’t run on any of the usual routes he’d take with his family. He avoided his school, the stores that they’d usually stop at. He didn’t want to be seen by anyone that may recognise him. 

His anger was still boiling inside him as he ran and it threatened to start coming out as tears. He didn’t want to cry. His vision blurred as he continued weaving his way through the people of Queens who were happily enjoying their Saturday. A few gave strange looks to the small boy running through the streets by himself, but most just lowered their eyes and continued on with their day. 

Peter kept running, checking behind him as he went. Peter was about to stop, too tired to keep running, he collided with something solid and fell to the ground. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going, kid!”

Peter looked up through his tear-filled eyes and they almost spilled over when he saw the huge man looking down at him. 

“I’m sorry, sir, I’m really sorry. I… I…” Peter began stuttering, just looking up at the man, scared. He started shaking as the man moved toward him. 

“Hey, hey, hold up there, Happy,” another voice said. The large man stood back up and turned around. “We didn’t get hurt. Out the way.”

Peter looked up as the big man - Happy? - stepped aside and a man in a suit walked over and kneeled on the floor. “Hey there, honey. Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

Peter nodded, turning his gaze back to the floor. 

Tony noticed the child’s nervousness. “What’s your name, sweetheart? My name’s Tony.”

Peter looked back up at the man. Peter knew that he shouldn’t talk to strangers, but this man - Tony - looked like he was a businessman or a movie star or something. He didn’t look weird. His sunglasses were a bit weird, but who was Peter to judge. “I’m… I’m Peter,” Peter replied quietly. 

“Nice to meet you, Peter,” Tony smiled. “Now, why are you running the streets all alone? Where are your parents?” he asked, looking around. 

“I… I…” Peter started to stutter, unsure of what to say. 

“Hey, it’s ok, honey,” Tony said calmly, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder gently. He frowned slightly as the kid flinched, but he had expected it. “How about we go and get you something to eat? You can tell me where your parents are and get you home after, ok?” 

Tony held his hand out for Peter to take. The boy sat and his eyes crossed between it and Tony’s smile for a moment. The man looked friendly and sounded like he genuinely cared. While he knew it couldn’t be a good idea, but Peter took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. 

Tony looked to Happy with a smile. “Lead the way, Hap. I’m sure you know somewhere good around here.”

“Sure. There’s a burger joint a block away,” Happy grunted. 

“Do you like burgers, Peter?” Tony asked. 

“Can I get fries too?” Peter asked nervously.

“Of course you can, you can have whatever you want.”

Peter beamed and tightened the grip he had on Tony’s hand. Tony chuckled, squeezed back gently and pulled the child along. 

Sitting down into their booth in the greasy diner, Peter thought Tony looked out of place He looked way too posh to be sitting somewhere like this but that was ok. When the waitress came over to take their orders, Peter looked at the menu nervously. He listened to Tony and Happy order and was still weary of what he should have. He ordered the same as the men, not wanting to be a burden, though Tony offered a milkshake with cherries, which made Peter smile.

While they waited for their food, Tony asked Peter all about himself - favourite classes, favourite tv show, favourite food - but avoided all of the truly personal questions. He knew he needed Peter to feel comfortable with him, the kid had barely been able to answer anything personal before. Tony sat and made Peter laugh, telling him silly stories from his childhood, Peter particularly enjoyed when Tony told embarrassing stories about Happy, who definitely wasn’t happy about it.

When the food arrived, Tony noticed that Peter’s eyes went ridiculously wide, as though he’d never seen that much food before. Tony banked that information and tucked it away for another time. He also noticed that Peter sat staring at the food, obviously waiting for Tony to start. When those big brown eyes looked up at Tony, the man nodded and gave Peter a little wink before picking up his burger. 

They ate in silence for a little while. Tony kept his attention on the small boy in front of him, who was so focused on the food in front of him that he didn’t feel the eyes boring into the top of his head. Tony looked at the bag sitting on the seat next to the kid. It looked a little too packed up to just be a day bag. 

When Peter had finished all of his food, Tony offered desert. The smile that Pete gave told Tony that the kid was much more comfortable with him now. Tony ordered and waited for the ice cream to arrive before he asked, “So Peter, where are your parents?”

Peter looked up, still a little shy. “My parents died years ago in a plane crash,” he replied. 

“Oh, Peter. I am so sorry, honey.” Tony reached over the table and took Peter’s hand in his. “I lost both of my parents, too, but in a car crash.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Really?” he asked. He had never met anyone else who had lost their parents. Sure, Tony was older, but the look in his eyes told Peter that he really knew how he felt. 

“Yeah. I was a lot older than you when it happened, but…” Tony trailed off with a little shrug. “So where are you supposed to be? You don’t live on the streets, do you? Group home?”

“No. I... live with my aunt and uncle,” Peter replied, obviously a little more forthcoming after Tony’s confession. 

“So what are you doing out here all alone?” Tony asked. 

“Well, I had a fight with my uncle and I was so upset, I just ran.”

“Oh Peter, he didn’t… hit you, did he?”

“No! I… They make me go to therapy and all I do is sit there and talk about my parents and I don’t want to anymore…”

“So you ran away,” Tony finished for him. 

Peter looked sad as he nodded. 

“Well, I’d never make you go to therapy, Peter. From what I can see, you’re a very smart, strong young man.”

“Really? No therapy? Wow, it’d be great to live with you.”

“Why don’t you? I have plenty of room, honey.”

“Um… I really shouldn’t, sir. My aunt and uncle must be wondering where I am.”

“Oh, that’s a shame. I know that we could have a lot of fun together. But it’s ok. Look, I can take you home to your aunt and uncle if you let me know where you live. I’m sure they can move your therapy appointment to tomorrow.”

“No! Do… do you really mean it?”

“Of course. How about this, why don’t you come and have a look, and if you don’t like it, I’ll bring you home.”

When Peter nodded and as he allowed himself to be put in the back of the sleek car, he didn’t realise exactly what he was getting himself in for. 

Tony’s home was actually a mansion in upstate New York. Peter watched out the window as he watched the world go by. He had never seen so much green (outside of Central Park) and all of the new sights seemed to distract him from the fact that this was the furthest he had ever been from Ben and May and from the city. When they pulled up on the long driveway, Peter’s jaw dropped. To him, it looked like one of those big houses off of the TV shows he’d seen Aunt May watch. 

He took Tony’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled through the home, with Tony pointing out different things that he had. At what seemed to be the end of the grand tour, Tony took Peter down a small spiral staircase and down a long hallway. All of the many doors along the corridor were closed and the curious little boy was desperate to know what was on the other side of them all. Tony had shown him everything else in the house, why not show him these?

As they got closer to the end of the corridor, Peter could hear voices. They didn’t sound like grown ups and it sounded like there were quite a few in there. Tony stopped in front of the last door and opened it to reveal a kind of dorm room. Bunk beds lined the walls and there were loads of little boys seated on them. As soon as they all realised it was Tony who had come in, they all fell silent and ran to the ends of their beds. 

All of a sudden, Peter was frightened. Something didn’t feel right about this. He tried to let go of Tony’s hand, but the man’s grip became uncomfortably tight. Peter winced as he was pulled further into the room. 

“Good evening, everyone,” Tony called out. 

A chorus of “Good evening, Mr. Stark,” followed. 

“Everyone, this is Peter. He is going to be joining you from now on. I would like you to make him feel welcome. Say hello to Peter, everyone.”

“Hello, Peter,” they all said monotonously. 

Tony let go of Peter’s hand and gripped the back of his neck. “Say hello back, Peter. I know you’re a polite boy.”

Tears welled up in Peter’s eyes as he turned to look up at the man. “Mr. Stark, I’d… I’d like to go home now.”

Tony dug his nails into Peter’s neck, tightening his grip and making the boy cry out. “You are home, Peter. You won’t be going anywhere,” he growled. “Now, I won’t ask you again. Say hello to everyone, Peter.”

“Hello, everyone,” Peter croaked, his tears breaking free and falling down his cheeks. He couldn’t bring himself to look up at Tony. Gone was the kind man he had met on the street and had bought him lunch and he was replaced by a scary man who Peter couldn’t bring himself to look at. Not that he had a choice in the matter.

Tony released Peter’s neck and turned the boy to face him. “Peter, I want you to be a good boy, ok? Good boys get rewards, bad boys get punished. And I’d hate to mark up this pretty little face,” Tony said, brushing his thumb across Peter’s cheek. He could feel the kid trembling under his touch, his big wide eyes spilling with tears. Tony turned back to the rest of the kids in the room. “Harley!” he called out. 

Peter turned and watched as a boy stepped out of the group and walked towards them. “Yes, Mr. Stark?” Harley asked.

“Harley is going to look after you, Peter,” Tony smiled. “Harley, get Peter set up, show him the ropes, ok?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Harley nodded, holding out his hand for Peter. 

Tony held Peter’s face and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “I’ll see you soon, Peter. Be a good boy, remember.” 

Peter nodded and took Harley’s hand, too scared to question the man. When Tony nodded and left the room, Peter watched the door, hearing the distinct click of the lock. He felt himself being tugged across the room and let his body move as instructed. They came to stop in front of a bunk bed. 

“Ok, as Mr. Stark said, I’m Harley. I guess I’m in charge here, I’m the oldest and I’ve been here the longest.” Harley smiled as though he was proud of what he was saying. “You can pick top or bottom bunk, no one’s using these at the moment. My bed is next to yours so you can come to me if you need anything.”

Peter looked at the beds. He placed his bag on the bottom bunk, showing he’d made his decision. “Where are we? What is this place?”

“All I know is that this is home.” Harley sat down on Peter’s bed and pulled the boy down with him. “Mr. Stark looks after us. He feeds us, clothes us, teaches us how to be good boys. Look, if you’re good and do as you’re told, they won’t do anything to you. I’ve seen a few kids come back with bruises, but they were bad, understand?”

“I’ll… I’ll be good,” Peter whispered.

“Good. Right, so we have classes with Dr. Banner. He teaches us all of the stuff that we would do at school. He’s great. We get homework like normal schools, and we have to do it. We help each other here, if you get stuck, ask. We have free time, we can play video games, Mr. Stark will get all the books and games you want. We eat together in the cafeteria or breakfast, lunch and dinner…” Harley paused to think. 

“Are we the only ones here?” Peter asked.

“No.” Harley clapped his hands in realization. “Oh, that’s what I forgot! So when we turn 14, we graduate from here and go to the higher class.”

“What happens in the higher class?”

“I don’t know. We won’t know until we get there. Word of warning, Peter, don’t talk to the older kids. If they aren’t in this room, you don’t say a word. Don’t ask them about their classes, don’t even ask them to pass you the salt!” Harley leaned in and spoke quietly, “The last ones who spoke to each other disappeared. Their stuff was just gone and we haven’t seen them since.”

Harley watched as Peter’s eyes widened in fear. Peter nodded his understanding. He was completely terrified but as he looked around, he noticed that all of the kids didn't look as scared as him. He looked at Harley and was given a genuine smile. As Harley helped Peter unpack his things and showed him around their room properly, Peter decided then that he would be the best behaved kid he could be. 

Peter spent his first 5 years with Stark doing exactly as he was told. He studied when he needed to and excelled in all of his lessons, becoming the one to go to whenever any other kid needed help. He and Harley became the best of friends, with Peter easily falling into the role of his ‘second-in-command’. Harley was a couple of years older than Peter, so when he ‘graduated’ to the higher class, Peter took over his place, keeping an eye on the boys and welcoming anyone new. 

Other than that, Peter barely saw Tony. The man came in to bring in new boys or to take the new graduating boys to their new home, that was it. At first, Peter was upset about it. Sure the man had terrified him, but the small naïve part of him missed the kind man that he had first met on the streets of Queens. But as time progressed and Peter got older, he became more bitter, his mind stewing over the facts of what had happened. The man had completely manipulated him and stolen him from his family, promised him a life and then practically abandoned him. Peter knew that he couldn’t let his anger show and learned to put on a happy face whenever he saw the man.

On Peter’s 14th Birthday, Tony unlocked the door and walked in with a huge smile on his face. He called Peter to the front and as soon as the boy was in his proximity, he pulled him into a huge hug. Peter tried his best not to stiffen up at the contact, not wanting to anger the man no matter how much he didn’t want to touch him. Tony took Peter’s face in his hands and pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead. Peter’s face twisted into a grimace for just a millisecond, which he schooled the moment that Tony pulled back, giving the man his sweetest smile. 

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” Tony grinned.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter replied politely. 

Tony took Peter’s hand in his and rubbed his thumb across Peter’s skin. “I have a special day planned for you, ok.” Tony started to lead Peter toward the door. Peter looked back and Tony realised exactly what he was doing. “Don’t worry about your things, one of the guys will collect them later. We are off to celebrate your birthday.”

Tony pulled Peter from the room and up the stairs that he hadn’t gone near since he had entered the basement. Peter’s hands shook in anticipation. As he took the steps, he tried to remember the tour that Tony had took him on when he had first arrived, he tried to remember what the breeze felt like - he wasn’t even sure if Mr. Stark would even let him outside but it’s what he thought about. 

Tony led him through the house and took him to his office. Tony pulled Peter over to the sofa and sat down, motioning for Peter to sit next to him. Peter sat down just as he had been taught in his etiquette classes, knowing that it would work in his favor. 

“I have a gift for you, but first, I would like to have a chat. I know you’ve heard that the older kids have different classes. A little bit like you’ve just graduated from Junior High, and now you’re gonna be going to High School. This High School is just a little different.” Tony looked at Peter and could tell that he wanted to talk, so he nodded. 

“Do I still have classes with Dr. Banner?” Peter asked hesitantly. 

Tony let out a loud laugh. “I thought you’d ask something like that. Dr. Banner has told me great things about you, Peter. I’m impressed,” Tony said, leaning forward to pat Peter on his thigh. “And yes, you will still have your classes with Dr. Banner, you will also have some new classes with Ms. Romanoff. She teaches all of our boys how to be ready to really prove your use to me.

“I run several businesses and one of them is providing a lot of high profile men with a very specialized service. Look, Peter, I'm not going to sugar coat anything. You’re a smart boy and you’re old enough to be spoken to like an adult. Peter, Ms. Romanoff teaches a kind of sexual studies. My boys are the best of the best and there is a reason I am paid a shit ton of money for each night.”

Tony watched as a tear fell down Peter’s cheek. “Oh, baby, you don’t need to cry. This is what usually happens. You will be having these classes, but I have something else planned for you. You’re special to me, Peter, I knew you were the moment those big brown eyes looked up at me.” Tony stroked Peter’s cheek, wiping the tear away. “You’re beautiful, baby, and I don’t want to share you with anyone else.”

“Mr. Stark?” 

“Peter, I want to treat you exactly how I promised. You won’t be down with the other boys, you can have your own room, baby, right next to mine. You can visit the library, you’ll be able to go outside if you want, you only have to do one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“You’ll be mine and mine alone. I will not let another man near you. You will let me do whatever I want to you. You will do whatever I want you to do. Everything Ms. Romanoff teaches you, you will use on me. You’ll make me feel good, and I’ll make you feel good, too. We are going to look after each other, ok?”

Peter was shaking. If he was honest, he didn’t like either situation, but he knew which was the lesser of two evils. “Do you really mean it? No one else will touch me?”

“I promise. Even when you have to practice for class, You’ll practice on me.”

Peter dropped his eyes to his lap. “Ok. I’ll… I’ll be yours.”

Tony leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Peter’s head. “Good choice, baby.” As he pulled back, Tony reached over to the side table and picked up a box, holding it out. “Happy birthday, Peter,” he said with a smile. 

Peter reached out with shaking hands and took the box. Placing it on his lap, he lifted it open and his eyes widened. Nestled in the expensive velvet was a red and gold collar. Peter lifted it carefully and looked at the tag hanging from the centre. The gold metal was engraved with “Baby Boy”.

Peter tried not to act as shocked and disgusted as he was and looked up to Tony with a smile. “Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome, baby. How about we put this on you, I’ll show you your room, you can get changed into something new, then we’ll go down for dinner, ok?” 

Peter nodded and handed Tony the collar and turned around. In any normal circumstance, this moment would look like some romantic moment in one of those cheesy movies; Tony reaching around Peter, placing his gift delicately around Peter’s throat, but in this instance, it wasn’t a diamond necklace (even if it probably cost the same amount). It wasn’t a promise of undying love or commitment. It was a collar. A leash. The thing that seals his fate and decides his entire life. It ties him to a man who wants to own him. 


	3. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is taking Peter home for the night... Here's what happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Thanks for sticking with me, here's the final chapter! I hope you like it!
> 
> I have created a series, as there are a few follow up/back story ideas I have swimming through my mind. Not sure when I will write or post them (I have so much fighting to be written in this brain) but they will happen! 
> 
> Again, a huge thank you to Harishe for beta reading this! You're my angel.

Peter fiddled with the tag hanging down from his collar as he sat in the back seat of the car. Next to him was the wall of man that Tony had decided to sell him off to tonight. In the years that he had been Tony’s play thing, the man had kept his promises. Tony was the only man that Peter had had to be with. Others had tried and Peter had watched as Tony showed them that they shouldn’t even bother trying.

Apparently things had changed.

Peter didn’t really know how to feel. He knew he was scared, angry, and hurt. This all felt like too much. He was completely out of reach of Tony, away from Manhattan, and going to Brooklyn. He was trapped with a man that he didn’t know and he had no idea how any of this was going to go. It terrified him that this could go horribly wrong. This could be a ploy to kidnap him and take him away from the man who had spent years keeping him safe. 

He was furious with Tony, who had once again lied to him. Tony had spent a long time making Peter feel better about himself, what he was doing. Sure, some may classify it as stockholm or something like that, but Tony really did look after him, and Peter was happy to do as he needed to so that he could keep his safety and care. But now, Tony had broken the biggest promise that he had made. 

Peter went about his last couple of years knowing that no one would touch him except Tony, but now the man had used him as a bargaining chip so that he could get further ahead in whatever business deals he was planning. It made Peter sick. He wanted to scream at Tony, hit the man for breaking his trust, but that one voice in the back of his mind told him that he couldn’t do that. 

He may be special to Tony, but that didn’t mean that he could speak his mind like that. If he even tried to raise his voice to the man, he knew the kind of beating he would get. He’d experienced it when he was 15. Tony was in his bed one morning and they were both blissed out after intense orgasms. Peter couldn’t even remember the conversation that they had had, but he knew he had gotten just that little bit too comfortable and had spoken way out of line.

Tony had dragged him from the bed by his hair and - still naked - kicked and punched every piece of Peter that he could reach, though he did leave out the face. Peter screamed, cried and begged for forgiveness, but the man wouldn’t have any of it. He left the room, leaving Peter beaten and bleeding on the floor without another word. The next day, while Peter lay in bed trying to rest and heal, Tony stormed in, flipped Peter over and forced his cock into Peter without any kind of prep. He tore Peter to shreds, slamming into him with no care for jarring Peter’s already injured body. The more Peter cried, the harder Tony went before pulling out, coming all over Peter’s back and leaving him there. 

Peter was left alone for a week, with only Friday - Tony’s cook/maid - coming in to bring him food a couple of times a day. When Tony finally returned, he told Peter that he had to do that, but that he didn’t want to. He had to show Peter what happened when he misbehaved. Tony returned to his usual calm self and took the time to care for Peter’s mostly-healed injuries. 

As Tony lowered Peter into the bath, frowned at Peter. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” he said softly. 

Peter definitely  _ had _ learned his lesson. Peter would keep his mouth shut and do as he was told. He was just a play thing. Tony’s plastic doll. 

Peter kept glancing up at Steve, who would catch his eye every so often and give him a little smile. Peter wasn’t sure how or why, but he felt like this man wouldn’t do anything bad to him. Hell, if Tony truly did care for him like he said he did, surely he wouldn’t just ship him off to some crazed lunatic. He must trust this man somewhat. 

When the car pulled up, Peter followed in silently, watching as the man who had driven them carried in his bag. The elevator ride continued with the same level of discomfort and tension; Steve tried to look as reassuring as possible, but only received the tightest of smiles back. When the elevator opened, Steve led the way through the apartment and into the living area. Peter, unsure of what to do, stood in the middle of the room, looking at his feet. 

Steve cleared his throat. “Did… Did you want a tour of the place?”

“NO!” Peter shouted, whipping around to face the man. “I… I mean, no thank you, sir. I’m sorry for yelling, I know it was out of line, I…”

“Peter, hey,” Steve said softly, cutting off the young man’s rambling. “Why don’t we have a seat.”

Peter looked at Steve, confused. He thought he was here for sex. He had half expected Steve to lead him straight to the bedroom. Peter followed the man and sat down on the sofa. Steve sat down next to him and faced him with a smile. “I really am sorry for yelling, sir.”

“It’s ok, Peter,” Steve said calmly. “And please call me Steve.” He watched as the young man’s face twisted in confusion. “Ok, how about this. I don’t usually do this kind of thing. I’d like you to feel comfortable with me, say whatever you want, be yourself.”

“Myself?”

“Yeah. I don’t want any of this sir crap, I know weren’t expecting this, but I hope you’ll enjoy it. It’s just you and me, ok?” Steve placed a hand on Peter’s thigh gently. 

There was something in the man’s eyes that told Peter that he’d be ok. That, paired with the need to please Tony, had Peter nodding. He knew what he needed to do, and honestly, he didn’t want to waste any more time just thinking about it. This was going to happen no matter what, so he switched his logical brain off and climbed into the man’s lap. He wrapped his arms over Steve’s shoulders and smiled down at the man just like Mr. Stark liked. Steve’s hands smoothed over his thighs and travelled up his body, touching every bit of skin that he could. Peter ran his fingers through Steve’s hair

“You know, as soon as I saw you, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, Peter,” Steve said, bringing his hand up to cup Peter’s cheek.

Peter blushed. “That’s why Mr. Stark keeps me close. He likes to have what other people want. He likes to rub it in their faces.”

“Well, I know a part of you I’d like to rub in my face,” Steve winked, grinning as Peter let out a soft giggle.

Steve pulled Peter down for a kiss. Peter froze for just a moment before he allowed himself to sink into the man. Peter had only ever kissed Tony; The man always kissed him in the most primal, possessive way that - loathe he to admit it, his body did whatever it wanted! - made Peter’s knees go weak. Kissing Steve was completely different. There was no rush or claim to it at all. It was slow and gentle. Peter, with his limited experience, followed Steve, letting the man lead. 

For a moment, Peter worried that Steve wasn’t enjoying himself, like he wasn’t good, but as soon as the man moaned into the kiss, Peter allowed himself a little smile. He was doing something right. Peter rolled his hips and ground down on Steve’s lap, pulling another groan from the man. Steve tightened his arms around the young man in his lap and pushed his hips up, making Peter whimper. They continued rocking together slowly, tongues dancing and swallowing each other’s moans. 

When the need for air became too great, Steve broke the kiss, letting his hands still guide the movement of Peter’s hips. He kissed his way along Peter’s jaw and down his throat, nipping gently as he went. He didn’t want to mark Peter too much (or at all) and potentially fuck up his entire deal with Tony. He couldn’t risk anything, he needed to be careful. 

He smiled as Peter let out little whimpers each time Steve’s teeth grazed the delicate skin. Peter’s hips continued to rock against his, gradually moving faster, and Steve grinned into Peter’s neck. Peter seemed to be getting lost in the moment, and Steve loved it. The kid was no longer that stiff, artificial lover. 

Steve gripped Peter’s hips hard, stilling his movements. Peter let out the neediest moan Steve had ever heard and  _ fuck _ if it didn’t make him impossibly harder. Steve lifted his head from Peter’s throat and pecked Peter on the lips. “As much as I’d love to bend you over this sofa, why don’t we take it to the bedroom.”

“I really don’t mind, you can fuck me here if you want,” Peter said. If he hadn’t been so damn close to coming, he might have been embarrassed by what he’d said, but his mind was full of a fog that he couldn’t control. He was high off of this and there was no way he wanted this to end. 

“Fuck, honey,” Steve groaned, squeezing Peter’s ass, “do you realise how fucking hot you look right now? You acting all innocent, then telling me to fuck you right here.” Steve thrust his hips up and smirked when Peter whimpered. “I’m gonna take you to the bedroom, lay you down and worship you.”

Peter blushed and dropped his head into the crook of Steve’s neck. He was slowly coming down from his high, and Steve’s words started to sink in. He couldn’t understand it, he was sure he was doing something wrong. Tony had asked him to look after Steve. He was supposed to be the one making Steve feel good, but he was being selfish. Peter’s breath started to quicken as he thought about what would happen if Steve went back to Tony and told him.

Peter pulled back, looking at Steve with large eyes. He started sputtering apologies to the man, begging for forgiveness. Steve was initially shocked at the sudden change in Peter but quickly managed to school himself enough to take Peter’s face in his hands and wipe away the tears.

“Baby, shh. You’re supposed to be taking care of me, right? You’re mine to do whatever I want?” Steve asked, to which Peter nodded. “Well, what I want is to have you in my bed, under me, enjoying every second of it. Your pleasure is my pleasure, ok?”

Peter sniffed and nodded. “I’m sorry again.”

“It’s ok, baby, really. I know that this is all new for you.” Steve smiled as Peter blushed a little. “How about we head upstairs, you can clean your face up a little, and we can start again?” he asked, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s lips.

Before Peter could say anything, Steve stood and wrapped his arms around the small body. Peter gasped when he realised that Steve wasn’t putting him down. Steve carried him through the apartment, hands gripped firmly on his ass, kneading the flesh in the most reassuring but possessive way. Peter tightened his legs around the man’s waist and lost himself to the feeling of his cock rubbing against the man’s abs. 

Steve opened the door to his bedroom and walked through, putting Peter down by another door. “Here’s the bathroom. Get yourself cleaned up, take however long you need. I’ll wait out here.”

Peter nodded and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He quickly washed his face and cleared all of the tears away. He didn’t want to take too long and upset Steve. There was something in the way the man spoke that made him feel comfortable and safe. He regarded his face in the mirror one last time, making sure he was presentable, before he returned to the bedroom. 

As he closed the bathroom door, he felt himself being boxed in. Before he could panic, lips attached to his neck, teeth grazing his skin in just the right place to make his legs buckle. Strong arms wrapped around him and held him up as the assault continued. Peter tipped his head to the side to give Steve more access, whilst he braced his hands against the door in front of him for a bit of stability. 

One of Steve’s hands snaked around his body and into his shorts. Peter gasped as the man’ huge hand wrapped around his leaking cock. Steve stroked Peter slowly, using his other hand to hold the boy’s hip tight and pull him back. Steve dragged Peter’s ass over his own cock, moaning into his neck. 

Before they end up too far gone, cumming in their pants, Steve pulled his hand away. “Go lay down on the bed, baby, on your front.”

Peter whined at the sudden lack of contact and nodded. He felt the heat of Steve disappear from his back and turned to do as he was told. He crawled onto the bed, laid his front and waited. Peter kept his head down and listened out, hearing the door of the bathroom open and close, and the rustling of clothing. Some part of Peter - the horny part - wanted to turn around and watch the man taking his clothes off, but he still wasn’t sure whether he was allowed to look; Steve was being so nice right now and Peter didn’t want to do anything to ruin this. 

It wasn’t long before he felt the bed dip. Steve’s gentle hands wrapped around Peter’s ankles and separated them. Peter’s breath came out as whimpers as he felt Steve’s hands smooth up his legs, coming to a stop just under the swell of his ass, grazing the bottom of his shorts. Steve’s huge hands covered every part of his thighs and Peter whined as the man squeezed.

“I’ve been thinking about doing this since I saw you, Peter,” Steve said, his voice heavy.

Peter lifted himself onto his elbows and looked over his shoulder to see Steve staring at his ass. Steve lifted his head and their eyes locked. Steve gave Peter a wink before he turned his attention back to the task in front of him. He peeled the tiny shorts down slowly, groaning as the last of Peter’s perfect flesh was revealed. He tapped Peter’s hips, prompting the young man to lift his legs so that the shorts could be fully removed and tossed onto the floor. 

Steve brought his hands back to Peter’s ass, gripping the globes tightly and spreading his cheeks apart. “Fuck, you’re much more beautiful than I ever imagined,” Steve groaned. 

Peter didn’t have any time to respond past a blush before he felt something warm and wet on his hole. He gasped, his body jerking away from the sensation, but Steve’s strong arms wrapped under his hips and held onto him tight as he continued. Steve licked and sucked at Peter’s hole mercilessly. He could feel Peter wiggling and trying to grind his cock across the sheets but Steve lifted Peter’s hips, bringing the boy to his knees and leaving his cock to hang there, neglected and leaking. 

Peter pressed his face into the sheets, trying to muffle his moans. He had never felt anything like this and no matter how hard he tried, Steve’s tongue drove him to make sounds that he had never made before. Tony mostly made sure that Peter was treated well during sex, but Steve made Peter feel like he wanted this. He wanted more. 

Peter rocked his hips back, pressing Steve’s tongue deeper and he felt Steve’s moan, the vibrations travelling down the man’s tongue and through him, making Peter lift his head and let out the most wanton moan he’d ever made. Steve’s arms gripped him tighter as he drove his tongue deeper, fucking his ass with everything that he had. He could feel Peter shaking and by the sounds that he was making, Steve knew that he was close. The thought of making him cum just on his tongue made Steve impossibly harder.

Steve sat up, pulling Peter’s body up with him. Peter rested his forearms on the mattress, barely able to hold himself up as his legs wrapped around Steve’s neck. The man was wearing him like a scarf and he couldn’t bring himself to even think twice about it as Steve rammed his tongue in deep, wiggling it in Peter’s loosened hole as much as he could. Steve used his strength to rock Peter back onto his tongue, fucking him hard and fast. 

Peter quickly lost his hold on the bed as he felt the familiar pooling in his stomach. He was so close that it hurt. He needed Steve to touch him, hold his cock, one stroke would be enough, he knew it. Peter’s pleas fell from his lips in a babble of barely intelligible sounds. Steve knew what the boy wanted, but that wasn’t his plan. Steve sucked hard on Peter’s hole before returning to his unrelenting rhythm, licking every part of Peter’s insides that he could reach. 

Peter’s whimpers turned to screams as Steve’s teeth grazed over his hole, the man’s tongue driving him closer and closer to the edge. Peter begged and pleaded to be touched but one last thrust of Steve’s tongue had him coming hard, covering his body and the sheets. Peter’s trembling body went boneless and he whimpered as Steve continued licking him gently through his orgasm, sucking and kissing his hole with a gentleness that contrasted the entire act. 

Steve laid Peter down and rolled him over onto his back, out of the cum that was splattered over the sheets. Peter lay there, eyes glazed and chest heaving. Steve crawled between Peter’s legs and licked his way up the boy’s body, cleaning up every last drop of cum he could find. He pressed their foreheads together and pressed a quick kiss to Peter’s lips. “You ok, Peter?” Steve asked gently. 

Peter nodded. He opened his eyes and looked deep into Steve’s. “Fuck me,” he whispered. “Please, Steve, I need you.”

Steve groaned. He didn’t need to be told twice. He sat up to grab the lube he knew he’d put somewhere close by before he dropped himself down, kissing Peter hard, his tongue taking over the boy’s mouth. Peter moaned and submitted himself completely, putty to be molded however the man wanted him. Steve ground his hips against Peter’s spent cock, swallowing the young man’s moans. Steve knew Peter would be overstimulated, but fuck, he needed to feel every inch of the boy’s skin against his. 

Steve pulled back and grinned as Peter whined, reaching out for him. Peter was fuck-drunk and needy and Steve couldn’t get enough. Peter was no longer the scared and stiff kid that had sat in his car and been in his lap in the living room, he wanted Steve,  _ needed _ Steve and the man felt every bit of it go to his ego. He smirked, watching Peter’s eyes follow his hand as he lathered up his cock before he leaned over Peter, lining himself up. 

Peter whimpered as he felt the wet head of Steve’s cock press against his sensitive hole. Steve’s teeth and beard had left it raw, but as the man’s cock breached him, the heightened pleasure made his mind go blank. Peter let out a long moan as Steve slowly sheathed himself inside him. Once Steve’s hips hit his ass, he waited, giving Peter time to adjust to the intrusion. 

Peter was being stretched beyond belief, but his body was desperate for more. “Move, please, fuck me now,” Peter moaned. His brain and body were reacting like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He didn’t care if he wasn’t ready, he wanted to feel everything for days.

Steve braced his arms on either side of Peter’s head and gave a few tentative thrusts, just to make sure that Peter could take it. When he saw no look of pain on Peter’s face, he pulled out and hammered back in, making Peter scream as the man’s cock hit his prostate. Steve continued the assault on that little bundle of nerves, hitting it with every thrust. 

The room echoed with the sounds of skin slapping and their moans. It was obscene and Peter didn’t want it to end. Peter’s previously soft cock hardened, Steve’s abs providing the perfect friction to pull him closer and closer to a second orgasm. Peter wrapped his arms and legs tight around Steve’s body, digging his nails into the man’s back. 

Steve growled as he felt the nails break the skin, spurring him on to fuck Peter harder. He knew now that he would be leaving bruises behind but they weren’t anywhere that could be seen unless the kid was naked. Steve wrapped one arm around Peter’s lower back and sat up, dragging him back onto his cock with every bit of strength he had. Peter lay there boneless, letting himself be pulled every which way, taking every bit of pleasure the man was out to give him - which was a lot, apparently. 

Steve could feel himself getting close, but he wanted Peter to cum again before he did, so he sat up and kept up the brutal pace, while he wrapped his free hand around Peter’s cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts as best he could. It didn’t take long until Peter was clenching around him hard, cum splattering over his chest once more. 

Steve milked Peter’s cock as much as he could before it got unpleasant, before letting go and hammering into Peter, chasing his own orgasm. The aftershocks of Peter’s orgasm still quaking through his body, wrapped around Steve and pulled him over the edge, filling Peter up. 

Steve pulled out of Peter and dropped onto the bed beside him. They both lay in silence, trying to catch their breath. Steve turned to look at Peter with a smile. “How about we get cleaned up?” Peter nodded and allowed himself to be lifted and carried to the bathroom. After a quick shower, and a change of sheets, they returned to bed for the night.

As Steve lay asleep, arms wrapped around Peter, the young man lay wide awake. Tears rolled down his cheeks, soaking the pillow. He tried to not let his body shake with the sobs that were begging to come out. After the high of everything that had just happened, the fall was horrific. He was dead tired, but he knew if he went to sleep, he would then wake up and it would be time to go home.

Steve had made Peter feel human, just for this one night, but it made it even more obvious that he was no more than a toy. A plastic doll. He was top shelf; The doll that stayed in the box and looked pretty. Things were ok in that box, looking out on the world. He was safe. But now he was even more broken. He wasn’t a toy for a real person. 

He had experienced what it was like outside in the real world and he knew that it would never happen again. He would be placed back in his box and expected to be happy knowing exactly what he couldn’t have. 

As Steve’s arms tighten around his waist, Peter closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. He switched himself off. Made himself hollow. He wasn’t a person. He was just plastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas that you wanna see in this universe, drop me a comment, I love new ideas and y'all may have something I never thought of!
> 
> If you wanna join the SSBB Discord server, here's the link!! https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f You can find me screaming in here, come say hey! We have loads of MCU fics, thirst and chat! (Read the rules, tag one of the mods in the new-person-purgatory channel and tell them your age, which fic you got the link from, and my name)
> 
> Or say hey on Twitter @TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna join SSBB Discord server, here's the link!! https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f You can find me screaming in here, come say hey! We have loads of MCU fics, thirst and chat! 
> 
> Or on Twitter @TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
